Conquest
by Peaches of History
Summary: Her mother says, "Every warrior must answer the call. Don't squander your good fortune, girl." Then her mother goes back to preparing dinner, and the girl is left wondering how being called off to war is good fortune. Pokemon Conquest fic, telling different stories within the course of the game's main story. R&R is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's my crack at a Pokemon Conquest fanfic. This game is AMAZING and deserves lots of love and some advertisement. It's my favorite pokemon game now! So anyway. This story doesn't necessarily follow the hero/heroine's side of the story, but it's just a different take on the main storyline. It may contain some spoilers. Rated T just to be safe.

Oh! On another note: I actually learned something from playing this game. "Nobunaga pounds the rice to make the rice cake, Hideyoshi kneads it, and in the end, Ieyasu sits down and eats it." Random little quote there that I thought was awesome and probably doesn't make any sense.

Summary: Her mother says, "Every warrior must answer the call. Don't squander your good fortune, girl." Then her mother goes back to preparing dinner, and the girl is left wondering how being called off to war is good fortune.

* * *

IN the Kingdom of Terrerra...

"But, Mother-"

"Hush now," her mother replies sternly. The girl is effectively quieted, watching her mother with widened eyes. The spoon is being waved around in the air dramatically before her face, but she dares not flinch away. Whatever's coming to her will only be worse if she flinches. "You _will not _ruin this for yourself. You're doing your family a great honor by accepting this invitation." _I haven't accepted it yet, have I? _

The girl sits straight in her seat, legs crossed, hands folded. She wants to question all of this, but that spoon is right there, and her mother's not one to be questioned... Without a response, her mother is satisfied, and turns 'round to stir the soup. Feeling bold, the girl speaks. "But, Mother." And she rushes all the words that follow so as to get them all in. "I understand that it's an honor, but it's an honor I don't think I really want."

Her mother stops her stirring abruptly, turning 'round to stare chidingly at her child. "Excuse me?"

Girl swallows. "I understand that it's an honor, but it's an honor I don't think I really want..."

"Selfish girl," her mother chides, shaking her head. "Don't you want to fight for your kingdom?"

"Well-"

"Well?" There goes the spoon flying around everywhere again. "Your grandfather, father, sister, and brother all fought before you to protect our way of life. Each and every one of them accepted the call without hesitation, and now you've decided to drag our name through the mud?"

"Mother, no!" Girl panics. "I would think of nothing more than to protect our family name! I just don't think that there's ever going to be an end to the figh-"

"Hush now!" Girl quiets herself, tries to quiet her thoughts, and quiets her heavily pounding heart. "You _will _go. You've spent your entire life preparing to join the fight. I have big dreams for you, young one. Dreams your sister and brother before you had, and Arceus bless their souls. Poor children." Her mother's demeanor suddenly changes. She's lost two children to this war. Girl doesn't want to die, either.

"But, Mother... I don't want to leave you without someone to carry on the name," Girl remarks quietly, although she has no intentions of ever marrying. She just wants something to save her from this dreaded fate.

Her mother waves her hand dismissively, no longer angry. Just tired. It's in her eyes. "I'd rather you went off to war and brought your father honor than be like me." That was the root of every discussion in the house. And then her mother shoots her _the look. _"Besides. I see right through you. You'll never marry, like that Keiji in the next kingdom over."

Girl drops her eyes. Her mother, albeit how much she wants to deny it, is right. About everything. "All right." She sighs, terrified of the war she's about to enter in to. Her appetite has been obliterated, but she'll eat anyway. "I'm sorry." She feels obligated to apologize for arguing. Her sister and brother didn't argue. She shouldn't, either.

"Listen, child," her mother says roughly, although Girl catches the comfort that's supposed to be in the words. "I know you're frightened. But you just have to remember, everyone gets a little leary at the sight of war." Girl thinks of the slowly spreading poison that is Nobunaga's kingdom. He's not leary of the war at all. "You'll be fine. You're with the best of the best, our very own warlord. Even Nobunaga of Dragnor is said to fear him."

Girl simply nods, although she wrestles with her mother's words and her own feelings of despair. "I know. Lord Shingen and Kenshin of Illusio are said to be two of the most powerful." She's listened to the storytellers weave their tales. "Lord Shingen's Rhyperior is supposedly the most powerful pokemon in all of Terrerra."

Her mother smiles. "Exactly. I have faith in you, my dear."

"It's not that I'm frightened of," Girl says quietly. "I'm rather afraid to put my faith in something so foreign."

Her mother says, "Every warrior must answer the call. Don't squander your good fortune, girl." Then her mother goes back to preparing dinner, and the girl is left wondering how being called off to war is good fortune. "Your grandfather wants to congratulate you, so I'll prepare a bowl of soup for you to take to him. I expect that they'll be waiting for you."

It was all business, Girl thinks. She stands, taking the bowl from her mother and heading for the door. At the sound of her feet, a hard-headed little beast makes his appearance, following her out into the sandy air of Terrerra. The rock-type breathes it in, and it takes Girl a moment to get used to it. Everybody in Terrerra has come home looking snockered at least once in their lifetime. The sand has a tendency to redden the eyes and burn the skin.

"Shall we take a run after we visit Grandfather?" Girl asks her pokemon, a young Cranidos. Cranidos approves the plan with a growl, and so the two set off for Grandfather's house at an easy pace, with Girl thinking of what's ahead of her, Cranidos still unaware of their fate.

* * *

MEANWHILE, in the Kingdom of Dragnor...

"Lady Oichi!" Ranmaru calls out, his dark hair swaying slightly behind him. He walks the halls of the castle searching for the young girl, his favorite person to talk to when he was in a bind or worrying over the next battle Lord Nobunaga would be sending him into. Ranmaru has a certain fondness for her, but won't ever admit it aloud.

To his dismay, however, his friend cannot be found. Ranmaru's demeanor changes, as he looks down at the stony walkway in sadness. He wonders where she is today. Maybe she isn't even in the castle, he thinks. The young warrior turns a corner, but abruptly doubles back and hides behind the wall. With a slight peek, he catches sight of Oichi at the end of the corridor. Another glance brings Lord Nobunaga into the picture.

Oichi looks up at her brother with an upset expression. "How could you wish for something so terrible, brother dear?" she queries, completely taken aback. Ranmaru watches from his perch, already concerned for the lady. "I don't understand... You used to be so good and kind..."

Nobunaga's reaction makes even Ranmaru flinch. "Enough, Oichi. Don't you see it? This legend is slowly destroying our beloved Ransei."

"But if you accomplish what you set out to do," Oichi counters, her voice almost a whimper, "you'll destroy everything anyway!"

Nobunaga simply looks down at her from behind his dark eyes. Oichi remembers them to be a soft chocolate color, but now they've turned and she can't even recognize him anymore. Oichi covers her face to hide from the person she doesn't even know anymore, all of her emotions threatening to bubble over, and she's sure that her brother will at least show some sort of empathy. He'll try to understand. Or so she believes.

"Brother dear, please, reconsider your current course of action!" Oichi pleads.

"No." His voice is firm. His clarity is shrouded. All he wants is to restore Ransei to what it was _before _this hellish civil war ensued, however long ago that was. "I will not let anything or anyone stand in the way of my conquest, Oichi. Whether or not you are my flesh and blood. It does not matter."

Oichi is astonished. She steps away from Nobunaga. "N-Nobunaga... Brother... I don't understand..."

"Then leave." Behind him, she sees the flash of Rayquaza's eyes. She realizes that there is nothing she can do. This is not her brother; her brother is gone and she doesn't even know the face of this person in front of her. He's changed so much that she's not even sure she wants to fight for him anymore.

"Fine," Oichi stammers, blinking back her tears. Nobunaga makes her feel childish for crying. She gazes up at him, unable to find the right words to tell him that he's wrong and that he'll just kill himself in the end of this. But no words come to her, so she takes to her feet, running down the corridor, flying past Ranmaru, who immediately turns to chase after her.

A voice, as heavy and as thick as the night, stops him. "Ranmaru!"

The voice makes his blood run cold. "Yes, Lord Nobunaga?"

"Prepare to invade Spectra. No's kingdom will fall to us tonight," Nobunaga states coldly. "Mitsuhide has already joined our cause."

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga." Ranmaru bows, before bolting off to tell the others, even though all he can think about is his beloved Oichi.

* * *

BACK IN the Kingdom of Terrerra...

All is quiet. Peaceful, really, Girl thinks to herself. It's a contradiction to the news that she's going off to war within the next few days, possibly even hours, depending on when the warlord or his generals come for her. She knocks on Grandfather's door, already able to hear the soft music he plays on the flute. The music abruptly ends, and no sooner than that has the door been thrown open and the girl been welcomed into the home.

Her grandmother embraces her happily. "Dear girl," she says, over and over, her dark eyes sparkling proudly. Cranidos runs to play with Grandfather's Sandile, which is laying around lazily until it sees the rock type.

"Brought some of your mother's soup, have you?" Grandfather asks, standing up slowly. He stretches his old limbs, allowing a few things to pop and loosen up a bit. "Oh, goodness. It's a terrible thing to grow old. I remember when I was your age, going off to fight with all of those other warriors." He smiles, ruffling his granddaughter's hair.

Girl holds out the bowl of soup, smiling. "It's fresh. Mother just made it."

Grandmother takes the bowl and goes to dish some out for everyone, while Grandfather leads the girl over to take a look at Cranidos. "See him? Someday he ought to grow up to be even studier than he is now." Girl laughs aloud at this.

"If he gets any sturdier, I'll have my hands full." Cranidos is trying to headbutt Sandile, he easily evades the attacks, snickering in the way only dark types can. He fires a mud shot at the rock type, which gains a sultry whine from the dinosaur-like pokemon. Cranidos runs to Girl's side, hiding behind her leg as he glares at Sandile. "Maybe he'll get a little braver."

At the word, Grandfather looks down at her. His skin is wrinkled and leathery, but Girl sees that in most old people's faces. What she does see only in her grandfather, though, is the way he's managed to stay hopeful all these years. There's still a spark behind his eyes, which makes her smile. Grandfather speaks to her, "Are you ready to go?"

She won't get anything other than the truth past him, so she shakes her head. "No. Far from ready."

Grandfather nods. "Mhmm. Just as I suspected. Come and have a talk with your grandfather," he says. Girl follows him to the table, where they sit as the soup is served up. Grandmother takes her seat to listen to the conversation as Grandfather begins talking. "Now. Tell me. Do you want to join the kingdom's army? Think hard about it, girly."

Girly pauses, thinking hard. "Well, yes, and no. Mostly no, I think."

"You think? Well now, see there? That's your problem," he replies. "Girly, listen. You've got to be brave, like Cranidos. He'll go off and fight anything without any fear at all. I know why you're spooked, though." Girly listens to him speak, her eyebrows rising slightly. Grandfather rubs his chin, watching his granddaughter thoughtfully for a moment. "Aha! I know. Your brother and sister. You don't want to end up like them? Lose yourself to a pointless war?"

He was spot on. "Yes."

"Well now, see there? Girly. This war isn't _pointless_."

"If I could challenge that..." she begins, hesitating slightly. There's no spoon flying around, so she feels safe to continue. "How long has Ransei been engulfed in this civil war? Since before my time, since before Papa's time. Everybody's always been fighting. I don't see an end."

Grandfather simply rested his hands on the table. "You've just supported my own point."

Girly is confused. "Wha? How? I said that I didn't see an-"

"I know," Grandfather cuts in, taking a spoonful of soup. "Your mother makes wonderful soup, girly. Anyway. You've supported my point with that very statement. 'How long has Ransei been engulfed in this civil war?'"

"Since before my time, and before-"

"Yes, yes, well now, see there?" His white eyebrows go up and she smiles slightly at his expression, even though she doesn't understand what he means. "If everybody's always been fighting, if you don't see an end... That is the reason you will go to war!" He continues to eat his soup while Girly simply sits, not having touched hers yet. "If you don't see an end... You will fight to find that end. So that the generation after yours will see an end. They will see the solution. They will end the war."

And then it clicks in her mind. To fight to find the end. To fight _to _the end. Although she feels no braver and no more eager to go to war, she understands the purpose of the fight. "I see, Grandfather." But Grandfather sees, too. He sees that terrified little child quivering behind the girly who's trying to grow up too fast. All children everywhere grow up too fast, he decides.

* * *

What did you think? Feel free to leave a review! I appreciate them all. :3

~Peaches


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, everybody! I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter.

Note: I haven't played through every storyline in PC yet, so yeah. I'm currently working on Hideyoshi's. So! That means I have to take some creative liberties. Although, I own nothing at all except for my OC, who remains nameless so far. :)

* * *

Ranmaru braces himself against the courtyard wall, his fists clenched as he tries to regain his breath and cease the tight cramp in his side. He sees the rest of his lord's troops all mulling around in the dimming sunlight of the Dragnor sky. There's that nameless fellow with his Fraxure, that Pansage guy, the Gabite guy... That creepy warrior with Deino. He doesn't know their names. He doesn't _want _to know their names. The only one he cares about besides his lord is his beloved Oichi.

Oichi. Where is she? Ranmaru looks around frantically, but she's nowhere in sight. The boy glances over his shoulder, only to find that there's nothing there behind him except for the trees rustling slightly. He turns back to his military mates, wondering if he can shoot them the message on the fly. 'Hey! Listen up! Lord Nobunaga says we're invading Spectra. Tonight!'

No. It's not a message he can just deliver and be on his way afterward. He has to stick around and help prepare - after all, he and Dratini have an important role in the army, don't they? Ranmaru walks towards them, his partner slithering along after him with its wide, jewel-like eyes glistening. His navy blue hair swings behind him again.

A frivolous thought enters his mind. _Oichi wanted me to grow it longer... _He wants to cut it off, as it's hot against the back of his neck, especially since his hair is so dark, but. Oichi plays with his hair all the time. She says it's the most beautiful hair she's ever seen. His eyes soften slightly, glaze over as he gets lost in his own thoughts, forgetting the task he's been given.

"Ranmaru!"

He looks up to see that creepy guy with that blind little dragon. His face is serious, and everyone's lined up behind him waiting for Ranmaru's news.

"Lord Nobunaga has decided that Spectra will fall tonight. We need to begin the mobilization of our forces towards No's kingdom," the boy remarks, pushing the thought of a troubled Oichi out of his head for a moment. He's got to speak clearly on this one, because there's nothing he can do for Oichi if he screws up his lord's orders.

"What of Mitsuhide?" It's that creepy dragon guy again.

"Our lord says that he's already aligned himself with us." Ranmaru hates that guy. He always gives Oichi a hard time for questioning her brother.

"Will Mitsuhide be aiding us?" Now it's Pompous Pansage guy. Ranmaru doesn't much like him, either, even though he's pleasant enough when he's alone.

"I can't say. Lord Nobunaga didn't explain any further."

"Then I suggest we find out," Creepy Deino guy says. But Ranmaru can read the words behind his eyes. 'Our lord should have sent a more informed messenger.' Yeah, Ranmaru hates this guy. Dratini can sense it, even though the navy blue haired boy tries to keep it under wraps. The little pokemon curls around its master's leg in act of comfort.

"Lord Nobunaga told me nothing more. I am only relaying his message, as I was told to do," Ranmaru retorts, his tone short.

Before Creepy Deino guy can say anything further, there's a flash within the darkness, and two yellow eyes open slowly from the shadowy cover. Ranmaru freezes, his instincts telling him to bow to this magnificent creature, but he only bows to Nobunaga, or at least at his lord's command. Creepy Deino guy turns around and automatically snaps up to stand straight, his face still creased with lines of distaste.

Rayquaza slithers from the darkness, snaking its way through the troops slowly. It doesn't even look at the humans. It doesn't have the time of day for anybody but its master, who follows close behind the tail of this mighty beast. Nobunaga walks with such cold and calculating strength that it is said that the temperature drops when he passes.

"Masakage," Nobunaga says, his tone strikingly calm.

_That's his name... _Ranmaru will remember his name. If anybody's, he'll remember this one.

"Yes, my lord?" Masakage responds.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"Of course not, Lord Nobunaga!" Masakage's eyes have widened. "I was only-"

Nobunaga cuts him off, stepping up to the warrior. He dwarfs Masakage, his eyes narrowing. "You were only what?" His voice is steely.

Masakage knows better than to say anymore. "Nothing, my lord."

Satisfied, Nobunaga leaves him to stand in front of his audience, which is completely silent and stricken by their master's presence. Rayquaza is perched behind him, so close that it would make any normal man squirm. In fact, Nobunaga can feel the beast's hot breath bearing down on the back of his neck, but it doesn't scare him. It only strengthens his resolve.

"Tonight." The word hangs in the air, its significance clear to everyone present. "Tonight is the beginning of the end. Tonight, we will conquer the kingdom of Spectra. _Tonight_." Nobunaga's voice sharpens, echoing off the walls of the courtyard. "I expect nothing less than everything. You have all been hand-picked from the finest of Dragnor's warriors, and you have an obligation." Ranmaru listens to his lord's words as if it is law - because here, in this army, in this life he lives, Nobunaga's word _is _law. "That obligation means that you would give your life for our cause. You have a purpose now! A purpose you would have not found elsewhere. This obligation means that you will sacrifice everything, spare nothing, and hold nothing back to protect this kingdom! Failure is not an option." Nobunaga looks at Masakage, his eyes flashing. "Betrayal or disloyalty puts a death sentence before you."

Ranmaru's eyes widen. _Oichi... Lord Nobunaga wouldn't allow his own flesh to be burned, would he? He wouldn't put Oichi's blood on his hands... _The boy is terrified for his friend's life. What if Oichi commits seppuku? Worse yet: What if Nobunaga orders her to? Oichi won't stay away for long, Ranmaru thinks. The thought makes him tremble.

"Now," Nobunaga continues. "Prepare yourselves and your pokemon for the coming battle. We march when the sky is blackest, the land blanketed by darkness." The new moon gives no light, its entire body dark, shaded as if specially for this occassion.

All of the warriors bow deeply, ready to conquer the neighboring kingdom. Their fates are sealed.

* * *

Girly leaves Grandfather's house with a small amount of peace in her heart. She understands that eventually the war will end, but, the question is, how will it end? Will it end with the destruction of Ransei? She doesn't have the answers to those questions.

"Cranidos," she begins. "How about our run?" It's getting late, but Girly needs some time to think before she returns home. If she's going to face her mother with any sense of clarity, she'd like to do it so that the household will be calm for the next few days. She looks down at her pokemon, who's already beginning to trot off. Taking that as a yes, she follows after him, guiding him up the path to their secret hideout.

Together the pair treks up through dirt and sand mixed in with gravel. Girly hates to go without shoes, even in the sand, as the stones hurt her feet, and sand gets _everywhere_. It's part of the reason she picked such a sturdy, fearless pokemon as her partner. When Cranidos evolves, she'll be able to go anywhere, whether or not she's got shoes. Already his little feet are impervious to the scratch of the rocks beneath them.

The air is hot and sticky. It never rains here, never snows, and hardly ever clouds up. It is always the blue, blue sky above their heads and the hot, hot sand beneath their feet. Earthquakes are common, too. Buildings are built so sturdy that nothing hardly ever rocks them anymore. Sometimes the resevoirs dry up, as water pokemon have a hard time surviving in Terrerra. It's a large kingdom, though, but only because Shingen knows how to take care of his people.

These are the things that drive Girly insane. It's hard to live in the same setting every day, with no rain, and just sun. Everything is hot to the touch. Her hands are burned and leathered beyond relief, and since her feet have never taken to the stones, the pads of her feet are softer than Delcatty's fur. She can't live without her shoes.

So in a sense, she thinks, she won't argue with joining the army anymore. If they go to conquer another kingdom, the setting will change. The opportunities in front of her will change. Because, let's face it. Warriors don't have any other choice but to fight until they're old and gray.

Cranidos stops here and there to sniff at a few rocks, but they don't take long to get up to their little hideout. It's an overlook with a cave to the side, so that on stormy evenings they have shelter, and if the sun gets to be too much, the darkness shields them. Girly stops a few feet from the edge, casting her eyes out upon the whole of Terrerra, which can be seen from here.

The hot sun is slowly disappearing beneath the horizon, and in the distance, she can see the castle of their warlord. Her warlord. Tomorrow, the next day... Maybe tonight, she will start off towards that castle. At the thought her stomach knots, but she allows the humid breeze to quiet her thoughts. She runs her hands across her face, the salt from the sweat stinging slightly, although it's nothing compared to the sting of sand in her eyes.

Tonight. She turns her eyes upwards, everything blurred from the tears caused by the sting of the salt. Tonight is the beginning of the end, she thinks. She doesn't say it aloud, as Cranidos knows not of their fate yet. He's playing around in the dust, growling happily, rolling around and dusting himself up. She's accepted the decision that she feels she hasn't really made for herself.

Girly sits down, crossing her legs and calling for Cranidos. The little creature faithfully clambers up, trotting towards her to nuzzle her outstretched hand. She brushes some dust from the top of his thick skull, before rubbing his nose. "Boy," she sighs. "Everything we've been training for, our entire lives..." She thinks of her mother's words. "It's all for this." She gestures out over the view of the kingdom.

Cranidos cranes his neck, looking between his master and his homeland. She can feel the spirit within him, a spirit which is connected to the very dirt beneath his feet, a spirit connected to everything in Terrerra itself. He seems to understand what she means when she says that. It's all for this. Cranidos looks at her meaningfully, waiting for her to speak again. "Crani~"

"We'll be going away soon," she says. "But I think it's what we've got to do. There's no fighting it. Did you hear what Grandfather told me?"

"Dos..." Cranidos lowers his head, peering up with childlike eyes.

"He said that we fight to find the end." Cranidos' head tilts to the side. "And I think he's right. Do you know what I mean? It's just, Grandfather fought. Papa fought. My sister and brother fought." She doesn't know them, but she knows their stories. "So I think we have to fight, too." She strokes his head thoughtfully, wondering if he's as scared as she is.

She watches the sun sink lower and lower, thinking about all the things her mother's ever told her, and all the things Grandfather's told her tonight. Her biggest wish, ever since she was a little girl, has been to be brave. When she was a child, her friends were busy scaling the sides of rockfaces, showing no fear, their backs turned on the word caution. But she, she stood below them, passing off her fear as duty. "I'll catch you if you fall!" she'd say.

When they reached the top, she wished she could be up there, too. Instead, she walked the path back home, unable to follow them any farther. She played in the back of her house, pretending she was already a warrior. She leapt across the sand, swinging a shriveling twig around, imagining that she was fighting beside Terrerra's warlord. It was her ambition; it was her greatest fear.

She stands up, motioning for Cranidos to follow her. She decides that all of that has to be put behind her, because now that she's going to do this, she can't leave with any regrets or troubled memories. Tonight, she wants to sleep peacefully. She wants to wake up to the hot Terrerra sun beating down on her and know that she's got nothing holding her back.

"Come along, Cranidos," she says. "There's something I've got to do before we go home."

* * *

Welp, there's the end of chapter two. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Feel free to leave a review, 'cause I read them all! Critique, comments, suggestions, ideas, or just about anything else is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks sososo much for all of the awesome reviews! I really appreciate all of the authors that have taken the time to help me make my writing better and just drop by to read the fic. They've all been helpful and I'm glad to read each and every one of them! So, here's the third chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Girly gazes up at the imposing structure before her, the sun's soft golden rays turning the rock face orange. She can see the worn footholds used by the likes of everyone, and she wonders if they're still any good. _There's only one way to find out... _She inhales, purposefully taking in the heat and the dust, hoping the spirit of her homeland will make her fearless.

But she is terrified, shaken like a leaf. She exhales slowly, steeling her nerves for the climb to the top. It isn't terribly high now that she's older, yet the task seems so unreachable that her will to even begin is broken. Her hands remain limply at her sides as she rocks on her heels, trying to force her feet to just run forward, to get some momentum going.

Cranidos watches his master eagerly, munching on a few small pieces of rock spread out before him. He sends a soft growl her way to encourage her, but she doesn't move from her spot. He eats and watches while she remains rooted for a few minutes longer, his continuous crunching the only sound filling the void. He's not paying very much attention as he sorts through his snack, looking for the biggest chunks, when he hears footsteps sticking it to the gravel.

His head snaps up and he sees her beginning to back off. "Crani!"

Girly turns her head to look at her pokemon, who is scolding her with his eyes. "Cranidos," she starts, but he growls.

"Crani-dos!" He drops his rocks to approach her, getting behind her and nudging her legs with his skull. "Dos."

She looks down at her partner, her posture relaxing slightly. "Cranidos." Before he can interrupt her, she waves her hand to quiet him. "I know, I know. I have to do this." She casts her eyes upon the rock face. "But. I don't think I can."

"Crani-_dos_!" The rock type is steaming. How can he help his master if she won't help herself? "Crani, crani-dos!" He takes a very threatening approach towards her, his eyes gleaming.

"Hey now! Hold your ponyta there, Cranidos," she chides, taking a step back, but he takes another step towards her just to get under her skin. He'll force her into this if he has to. "Really? You're going to muscle me into this, aren't you? Cranidos, I-" He cuts her off mid-sentence, running at her with his head lowered like a hell-bent battering ram. Girly hardly has a moment to leap out of the way, tumbling into the dirt.

As she rolls over onto her back, opening her mouth to shout, he's charging her again, and she has to scramble to get away from him. Cranidos continues to charge her, narrowly missing her legs nearly every time. Girly turns to run again, completely taken aback at her partner's behavior. _What's gotten in to him? He's like a little dust devil! _

Girly looks over her shoulder, skidding to a halt as she comes up on the rock face. She doesn't notice that Cranidos has got her cornered up against the wall, slowly going in with his wild eyes and rock-hard skull. He swings his tail back and forth, trotting like he's never spent a day of his life inside a house or walking alongside a human.

She looks around frantically, waiting for Cranidos to stop his approach, but he doesn't falter. With no other options, she turns her back, takes a foothold in her hand and hoists herself up. She grips another foothold as she digs her toes into a crevice, trusting it blindly to hold her weight as she clambers up the side of the rock, putting a few feet between herself and her pokemon.

Once Cranidos is satisfied that Girly is far enough up that she won't kill herself if she walls, he backs off, returning to his snack with tail swishing, pretending that nothing has happened. He squats on his stubby legs, turning his eyes up to her. "Crani~" He sounds quite proud of himself.

The young warrior lets out a deep breath, blowing dust all over the place, making her cough. Her palms are sweating, her knees are covered in scrapes, and her grip on the rock is so tight that her knuckles have lost their color. She stares down at her pokemon, breathing heavily. "Cranidos! What was that?" She's utterly confused, and all she can think about is her pokemon's insanity. That is, until she looks down. "Oh, for Arceus' sake!" She presses herself against the wall, fighting with the foothold as a few rocks cascade downward. Panicking, she tries to go back down, but she can't see the footholds beneath her, and looking down in itself makes her nauseous.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The voice echoes off the walls, loud enough to snap the girl from her trance.

"Huh?"

A woman, or an older girl from the looks of her, steps out from behind a boulder, putting her hands on her hips as she looks up at Girly. "I've been watching you screw around for the past half hour, kid. Your pokemon had to scare you up as far as you are now, so I think you ought to just keep climbing," she says, tilting her head sideways. She's got an incredibly long ponytail, tied at the top of her head and arching off to the side.

"Who are you?"

"Save the introductions for later, kid. You've got some rocks to feel up."

Kid hesitates, bites her tongue and climbs. She takes a huge breath, fumbling to find that spirit of Terrerra that all of the warriors talk about as she reaches for a foothold just above her head. She grips it, but a second later it crumbles in her hand, little pieces of rock raining down on her head. She slips, sliding down the wall, her hand catching in a crevice. Her knees grind against the jagged rock, skinning them quickly and painfully. She winces, clenching her fingers around a protruding sliver of rock.

"That's it, you've got this!" The woman on the ground gazes up, hands still on her hips. "Any warrior who thinks they can be part of _my _warlord's army better be able to earn a few cuts and bruises!"

At first, her words don't register with Kid. And when it does hit her, her eyes widen and the breath is swept from her lungs as she loses her grip again, although manages not to go tumbling downwards. _This must be one of Shingen's own warriors... _She doesn't dare look down, instead reaching up to get her other hand around the sliver of rock. She fights with her feet, trying to get at least one on a steady support.

"Are you a general?" She can't help but blurt the question.

The woman shakes her head. "Kid! Less talking, more climbing! I'll answer your questions when you get to the top!"

Kid sighs, gritting her teeth as she shakily pulls herself up. She can hear Cranidos' cries getting louder, and she visualizes him jumping up and down. She smiles, even though she's petrified, even through the blood running down her calf, even through the sweat dripping down her temples.

The girl grabs another foothold, pulls herself up, exhales, and reaches for another one. She keeps telling herself that she's going to leave everything behind at the top of this cliff. She's going to leave it so it will be swept away by the hot wind, carried away, to remain in the past and not taint the future. She keeps climbing, higher and higher, her heart pounding and her hands shaking.

"Keep going! You're almost there! Just a few more feet and you're finished!" The woman says this as she glances over at Cranidos, who is practically leaping out of his skin. She thinks of Scraggy, who is waiting in the wings for her command to reveal himself. She casts her eyes upward, watching the younger warrior claw her way to the top. Her hands grasp at the very last ledge. "Now throw your leg up and pull yourself over! Do this and you're at the top!"

Kid catches her foot on a small rock, jamming her foot against it as she throws her other leg over the side. She uses every bit of strength she's got left to force her body up onto the ledge, and when she finds that she's lying flat on top of the rock, she gives a huge sigh of relief and puts her head down on the rock to catch her breath.

* * *

A little while later, Kid is sitting on the ground, her knees raw from the contact with the rock face. It took her a while to get back down, but she did, and she's rather happy that she conquered this feat before she left. She knows now that she wouldn't have been able to do it, as the woman, one of Shingen's warriors as she expected, is here for a much anticipated reason.

"All right. Good job, kid. You've got a lot to learn, though, so don't get a big head," the woman advises as she kneels down in front of Kid. "Allow me to properly introduce myself and my pokemon. Scraggy!" She doesn't even need to turn her head towards the bushes; Scraggy is already answering the call as he leaps from his hiding spot. He runs to his master, climbing up onto her shoulder with ease. "This is Scraggy. We work together to uphold the safety of Terrerra, under the command of Lord Takeda Shingen."

"So you are a general, then?"

"Yes."

Kid nods, biting her cheek at the sting of her knees. It hurts, but she doesn't want to say so in front of this warrior. "What is your name?"

"Kunoichi," she replies, arms folded. "Lord Shingen never mentioned your name."

At this, Kid averts her gaze, rubbing Cranidos' thick skull. She doesn't answer, instead simply shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever people decide to call me."

Kunoichi's eyebrows shoot up. "Doesn't that leave you in a tough spot?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, if someone insults you. You automatically go by that insult?"

"No," Kid replies. "For example, my mother calls me girl. So to her, I am Girl. To Grandfather, I'm Girly. Grandmother likes Pumpkin, which I hate, but I live with because she means well. You seem to like the word kid, so..." She gestures with her hands.

"Don't you have a name?" Kunoichi looks at this girl like she's crazy.

"Of course!" Kid answers, waving her hand, her face heating up out of embarrassment. Nobody asks her questions about her name. "I just don't know anyone who calls me by it." She rubs her calf, wishing the sting would subside, but she can still feel her skin grinding against the rock wall. It's like a memory she can't stop replaying in her mind, and she wonders if Kunoichi can see her discomfort. "Papa did, I think."

"So what _is _your name?"

"That's not important," Kid says dismissively, as if she's hiding something. "Please don't push it. Just call me Kid, if that'll make things easy."

"I don't know any warriors who like to be called _Kid_, but if you say so..." Kunoichi stands. "Enough with the introductions. We've got to get back to your house so you can say goodbye to your mother. It's a night's walk back to the castle, and there are some unsavory rumors spreading like wildfire that there's going to be an invasion somewhere tonight. We'd best be prepared to defend our kingdom, right? Right."

Kunoichi extends a hand, which Kid takes, and the woman hoists the girl to her feet. "There's going to be an invasion _tonight_?"

"We're not sure, really. That's only according to the rumors."The two begin walking, Cranidos trailing behind and Scraggy eyeing him with a scrutinizing look. The warriors trek along the beaten path back towards the village, Kunoichi's light gear surprisingly silent. She moves stealthily, her boots hardly even making a sound against the dirt and gravel.

Kid observes quietly, wondering how long Kunoichi has been fighting. She wears very light attire, just a black top with red trim, and the same type of bottoms. Her boots are the same basic scheme, and there is a red ornament in her thick brown hair. The woman catches the girl observing her and quirks an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. I was curious as to how long you've been fighting for Shingen?"

"A long time," she replies, sounding gruff. She glances down. "If you're wondering about this... It's very light and makes it easy for me to move. I never was one for tight, restrictive armor. It's hot here - it's hot everywhere if you're fighting. I constantly wonder how our lord wears so much gear and never suffers from heat exhaustion. He's such a big guy, too. I mean, you'd think he'd sweat so much that it would be unbearable. I guess it's traditional." Kunoichi shoots a glance in Kid's direction. "You'll understand when you meet him. He's like an oak tree."

Kid nods, smiling slightly, although beneath the surface she's nervous. It's always been her dream to fight alongside Shingen, but she never thought that her ambition would be recognized. She's silent for a while, pondering all the different things she's heard, what Kunoichi's just told her, and everything else in between.

They walk on steadily, the sun having sunk below the horizon now, covering them in darkness. Scraggy is perfectly comfortable in the dim night, something that becomes clear as he leans against the side of Kunoichi's head, little arms folded. Occasionally he pulls up his loose skin, before returning to the previous position. Cranidos wanders around, grabbing a rock here and there as a snack. He nudges Kid's leg.

"Hm?"

"Crani~" He offers her a rock.

"It's all right, Cranidos. You keep it." She runs her hand over his skull affectionately, causing him to growl - almost purr - happily. Kunoichi looks over at them.

"I've never heard a pokemon like that _purr_. Has he always been domestic?" she asks, watching as Cranidos strays again, but always weaves his way back.

Kid nods. "Yes. His fossil belonged to my brother, but he never revived it. He was gone most of the time and had an Archeops as a partner, so he never needed him. My mother handed it off to me when we were gathering up his possessions. Cranidos lived in the house, like a cat pokemon. So he purrs." She shrugs as they enter the village, which is alight with the soft glow of lamps hanging from chipped-paint posts. The posts are just tall canes jammed into the dirt, strategically placed so the buildings block most gusts of wind.

Kunoichi questions, "Which house is yours?"

"We'll have to walk a while longer," she answers. "It's in the middle of the village, a few rows of houses over that way." She points.

"That's fine. You're used to walking, then?"

"Yes." Kid glances over at Kunoichi. "The warriors who return from battle... They say that they march to the next kingdoms over." The woman nods, confirming what she's always heard. "How long are the marches usually?"

Kunoichi grins. "They're horrible! The marches last forever and sometimes rations run low. No, not sometimes. Most of the time, especially if we have to stake out for a while and wait for the opportune time to pounce." Kid's eyes widen, causing Kunoichi to laugh. "But Lord Shingen keeps us entertained with old war stories. He likes to spread rumors about Kenshin of Illusio, too."

* * *

The warriors eventually find their way back to the small house. The soft flicker of a lamp can be seen just inside the window, indicating that Kid's mother is still awake. Waiting for her. "Have you been here yet?" Kid asks, looking over at Kunoichi. They're about the same height, with just a few years separating them age-wise.

"Yes. Your mother said you would be at your grandfather's. Once I found his house, he told me that if you weren't here with your mother, you were out for a run. He said you had just left, so I followed your trail. Thank Arceus the wind hadn't swept away your footprints yet," Kunoichi explains.

"In that case," Kid begins, smoothing her frizzy hair back, "everybody's going to be here. Grandfather, Grandmother, and Mother." She presses her rough palm to the faded wooden door, pushing it open with just a small amount of force. The hinges, rusted beyond belief, creak and cry out in the night, alerting the people inside to their arrival.

There's rustling behind the opening door, which slowly swings to the side, allowing the outside lamp light to flood the main room.

"Girl! Where have you been? One of our lord's own generals came to-" Her mother stops short at the sight of Kunoichi.

Grandfather immediately stands, approaching Kunoichi first. He stops before her, bowing as a sign of respect. "It is good to meet with you again, Lady Kunoichi. Was it easy to find my granddaughter here?" Kunoichi nods, bowing in return. She thanks him for the directions, and as he welcomes them into the house, he wraps an arm around his granddaughter's shoulders, squeezing them gently. He whispers in her ear, "Be prepared. Your mother hasn't seen your appearance yet."

Before Kid can question what he means, she looks down at herself. She's bloody and cut up from the climb, and her hair is a disheveled mess, one of the oval-like loops not even in a loop anymore. The loops hang down from her hair, crooked and unkempt. "Oh..." She swallows, brushing some dirt from her shoulders in a lame attempt to save herself from a lecture.

They step into the room, close the door, and allow the light to wash over them. A gasp escapes her mother's lips, causing her to flinch as she turns her eyes downward. "What happened? What did you do? Oh!" Her mother stands, sits, stands again, and only ends up sitting back down, covering her mouth. She looks between her daughter and Kunoichi.

"It's nothing, Kotone. Any warrior returns home with this sort of disheveledness," Grandfather remarks. Grandmother ushers her granddaughter forward, saying to her that she would clean up her knees and send her on her way with Lady Kunoichi. Grandfather releases his granddaughter and turns to the lady. "Is our little girly needed tonight?"

Kunoichi nods. "Yes. There are rumors of an impending invasion, so our lord sent me to collect her and bring her back to the castle as quickly as possible."

"We'll have her ready shortly. Her grandmother will patch up her knees and make her look presentable for Lord Shingen," Grandfather assures her.

"I'm sure that he'll understand the circumstances. After all, with a possible battle coming on, she'll end up looking battered afterward anyway," Kunoichi explains. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the mother flinch, stand, and retreat from the room. The kid and her grandmother are gone, too, but she would have said the same in their presence.

Grandfather nods. "I understand." He rubs his wrinkled chin, the white stubble becoming more prominent every day. "She's terrified, you know."

Kunoichi nods, but her mind is reeling. Fear is the breeding ground for desertion and disloyalty. She can't bring in a new warrior if the warrior is going to leave her lord and her comrades to die for the sake fear. Grandfather sees this doubt in her eyes, the way he sees the fear in his granddaughter's, the way he sees the love behind her mother's eyes.

"She just needs guidance. Guide her and her loyalty is yours, I promise you that, Lady Kunoichi," Grandfather says firmly, folding his hands as an action of pleading. "Every young warrior must be nudged in the right direction. Nudge her there."

Kunoichi quirks an eyebrow. "What is the right direction for her will not be clear to me. Only will it be clear to her, and her alone."

Grandfather nods. "Yes. But think of it this way, Lady Kunoichi. When a toddler first begins to walk, he needs his parents' help so as not to stumble and hit his head." He taps his temple. "With a little guidance from his parents, he will know where not to walk. He will watch his step."

Kunoichi understands, bowing deeply. She listens to this man's words curiously. "You are a very wise old man. You fought in the war as well?"

"Yes. So did my son, as did his children. This child is the youngest and the last one to go off to war."

"What is her name?"

Grandfather shakes his head. "Ask her mother that question. She'll have my head if I say the wrong thing." He laughs heartily, rubbing his stomach. "Believe me Lady Kunoichi."

Kunoichi stands there, pursing her lips. _Lord Shingen will be the one to get it out of her, then. What kind of person hasn't got a name? _

When it is silent in the main room, Kid, now being called Girl by her mother, redirects her attention to her grandmother, avoiding eye contact with her mother, who is pacing 'round the room. She's breathing rather deeply, her dark brown eyes filled with frustration and fear. She does not once look at her daughter.

"Kotone," Grandmother begins, addressing her child. The mother looks over at her own mother. "Would you hand me the dressing over there? I want these scrapes to stay clean for the journey to the castle." The girl watches her mother walk to the small bedside table, pick up the gauze, and pass it over to Grandmother. "Thank you, dear." The girl waits for her mother to say something to her, but she doesn't.

She wishes that her mother would do this instead of her grandmother. Grandmother is old and has done this for ages. She feels that her mother should be the one bandaging her knees. Instead of saying this, as she wishes she could, she remains quiet, silently hoping that her mother will at least speak to her before she leaves with Kunoichi.

"Kotone," her grandmother says again. "Hand me a bit more gauze, please." Grandmother is so patient, with everyone, the girl thinks to herself. "Pumpkin. Is this tight?" Her grandmother ties the gauze as her granddaughter nods. "Good. Very good." She pats her legs and smiles sweetly, standing and taking the girl's face in her hands. "There isn't any need for you to be fearful, little one. I have great faith in Lord Shingen and the Lady Kunoichi."

She smiles up at her grandmother, touching her hands gently, even though she's still quite apprehensive. "I know, Grandmother."

Grandmother shakes her head. "No. Understand that you are in safe hands. Our lord takes care of his people. Remember the stories."

"I will." She nods, thinking of the tales the storytellers weave of the terrible droughts of the past. It is said that Shingen personally sought out the legendary pokemon that saved the kingdom from its demise. The legendary pokemon, according to the storytellers, headed the warlord's pleas because the homeland was dying, pokemon and people included. So to save the kingdom, it tore apart what was once the most barren part of Terrerra to allow the reservoirs beneath to burst. The area was flooded, inevitably quenching the people's thirst and sparing the kingdom. Of course, that was in Shingen's younger days. Now, his hair is like the blinding white of a thousand suns, but he's never lost his touch.

"Have faith." With that, she kisses the girl's forehead, smiles, and leaves the room.

Now, she is alone in this room with her mother, who still has not looked her way. "Mother," she starts. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier." The girl rubs her worn palms together, hoping her mother will accept her apology. She will be sad if she has to leave on such terrible terms. "I know it's only because I'm so afraid."

Her mother shakes her head, stopping in her tracks to run her hands across her face. "Girl," she says with a heavy sigh. "I know you're afraid. But that just won't do. You wanted to run from this task laid before you. What will you do when you are faced with battle? You can't run away, then, can you?" Her mother turns to face her, the crease in her forehead deep.

"No. I can't."

"Exactly." Her mother clasps her hands, pressing them against her pursed lips before she puts them down to speak again. "You are fortunate to be able to go and fight for the kingdom. Understand that I only want you to be strong, for yourself, for me, but for Lord Shingen." Her demeanor has changed, so much so that the girl is taken aback with surprise and even guilt as her mother kneels before her, taking her hands and squeezing them. "Child of mine. I made your father promise this, your brother, your sister. I made all of them before you promise me one thing, in case they should not return home to me." The words make the girl's eyes widen, warm tears welling up at the edge of her eyelids. "Promise me, that through everything, through all of your fear, through your pain, through your suffering and the suffering of your comrades, that you lose not the sight of your purpose."

"My purpose?"

"Your purpose. Promise me that you will lose not the sight of your purpose."

"What is my purpose, Mother?" The girl leans forward, squeezing her mother's hands, her entire form shaking.

"To honor your lord's wishes and to protect your kingdom. Through everything, promise me that you will lose not the will to protect those two things. With your life, you must do this." The girl sits there, tears spilling over, racing down her cheeks. They're salty to taste. She thinks of her mother's words, sees her mother as a crumpled heap on the floor before her.

"I promise you, with everything I am, that I will protect my lord and my kingdom." The girl nods. She has sealed her fate, accepted what is hers.

As her mother walks her out of the room, having wiped away her tears, she says quietly, "Loyalty is everything."

The word rings in her ears. _Loyalty. _It has a golden sound to it. She wraps her arms 'round her mother's waist, kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Mother."

Her mother simply strokes her hair, daring not to utter a word. Grandfather hugs her next, assuring her that she is in good hands, as Grandmother did. And then, with all goodbyes said, even Cranidos' goodbye to Sandile, the young girl leaves the house with Lady Kunoichi. She turns to look over her shoulder, watching the house grow smaller and smaller behind her. Her footsteps echo in the night. Kunoichi's are silent.

Everything seems silent.

* * *

Okay, so wow. That chapter was a LOT longer than I anticipated it to be. I would like to thank everybody again for reading and reviewing! Feel free to leave a review. Critique, comments, suggestions - anything that will help improve my writing skills. Thanks so much!

~Peaches


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! Okay. Sorry this chapter took forever to get posted. I hadn't even had a chance to work on it with all the things going on this week. I will try to update steadily, as I really enjoy writing this fic. Thank you a bajillion times over for the great reviews, readers, and everything. :) Here's chapter four!

* * *

Ranmaru watches the sky, although there's nothing there except a pitch black blanket. He squints hard, trying to see the stars, but they're just not there tonight, so the boy gives a sigh, casting his eyes downward. Before him sits his gear - weaponry, equipment in case Dratini is hurt in battle. He fiddles with it all nonchalantly, even though it's all perfectly arranged and ready to be utilized in an instant.

He takes this downtime before the coming battle to take stock of himself. He sits quietly with his hands folded in his lap, gazing down at Dratini, who is curled up in a ball, normally wide eyes closed. Ranmaru scrutinizes himself for a moment. Who is he? The answer is simple: Faithful servant to Lord Nobunaga. That's his life, really, when he thinks about it. He follows orders, takes things as they come. He finds that his reward is being confused for a girl on several occasions.

"No," he says to himself firmly. "My reward is allowance into my lord's army. I am his most reliable warrior!" He places a hand on his chest, his expression skeptical of his own thoughts. "Being confused as a girl is something I can suffer through." Dratini opens one eye to look up at his master, as if asking, 'Who are you talking to? Yourself again?' The dragon's eye droops closed as Ranmaru sighs.

Ranmaru tries to find the stars in the sky again. They aren't there, still. _With Oichi, I would be able to see every star, across the entire sky of Dragnor... _His thoughts float away to his friend, only to turn sour at the thought that she's not with him anymore. He wonders where Oichi is. He rests his chin in his palm, his elbow on his knee. He talks to her every day. Now who will he talk to? Lord Nobunaga _never _talks to him, unless it has to do with battles, distasteful things (like the war), how much he hates the war, No's insanity - oh, and Ranmaru can't forget how much his lord hates this _'damned, cursed, hellish war'_.

"But that's the life for me! It is my purpose!" he tells himself. His expression falls from assurance to dismay. "Yes, that is my life. That of companionship's absence. That is the life of servitude." Ranmaru rests his forehead on his knees, calms himself with a few deep breaths. He reminds himself that there has to be sacrifices in order to win a war, so he rationalizes that this is his. Besides, his focus can now turn fully to the growing threat of an all-out war, between every kingdom, worse than the one before. Well, the one that's going on now.

Ranmaru stands, taking up his gear as he makes a gesture over Dratini's sleek forehead. The pokemon rises from his spot, slithers up and around his master's leg, and perches there, the most effective way for him and his master to travel stealthily. As he prepares himself to leave, slight rustling, so gentle it cannot be more than a light footed pokemon, catches his eye.

The boy turns, curious as to what it may be as he walks towards the bush carefully. He coos quietly, trying to show the creature he's friendly. He stops in front of the bush, noticing that Dratini has not hissed, nor has he made any sort of territorial noise. Ranmaru peers into the bush, waiting for the creature to appear. Several seconds pass, the rustling growing louder, until a small, soft something sticks out from the bush.

Ranmaru is taken aback, but reaches for it hesitantly. He lets his fingertips make contact, feeling soft skin and slender fingers. It's a hand of some sort. Maybe a human-like pokemon? But he's never felt such soft hands (or paws) on a pokemon before. The hand suddenly slides into his own, the palms rubbing together as the hand grips his own, and a voice floats from the foliage.

"Please, pull me out of this bush, Ranmaru..."

His eyes widen. "Oichi? Oichi! Is it you?"

"Of course. Please, Ranmaru, hurry and pull me from this bush. I've got scratches all over..."

Immediately, Ranmaru grips her hand firmly, hoists her up, causing her to tumble forward. She finds herself in her friend's arms, who is thankful for the darkness, as it shields the pink tint that's caressed his cheeks. She blushes a little herself, pulling away to brush away a few twigs from her rosy pink kimono. "Oichi... I thought you had left Dragnor?"

She shakes her head. "I had to find you first." She takes his hand between two of hers, and he sees the scrapes.

"Oichi! Your hands..."

She blushes, but takes a firm tone. "Don't fuss over my hands, Ranmaru! This is important, what I'm going to ask you."

Ranmaru nods, encouraging her to go on as he squeezes her hand gently. "Yes?"

"I am going to leave Dragnor. I can't let my brother destroy himself, his people, his region... I can't let him do this. I want to go to Aurora, to join the army of that young warlord who has just gained power there. I have heard good things, that Aurora's warlord is strong for such a young age. That the warlord there is kind, and fair, and loves the pokemon. But this warlord is also naive. I want to give guidance, to warn the people of my brother's ambitions..." Oichi's voice trails off. She loves her brother very much - sometimes, Ranmaru thinks that Oichi loves him in the same way that he does, but with a more boundless, unconditional feeling. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she continues. "I have to stop him. He'll kill himself, and I can't bear to lose him to something so... So foolish! So I ask you, Mori Ranmaru - no, I beg you! Please, come with me to Aurora. If Nobunaga fails, if I fail... He will drag you under with him. He knows your devotion to him. He will use it!"

"Oichi... I... Understand that Nobunaga is your brother... You can't abandon him in his greatest time of need. He loves you, for you are his flesh and blood. His vision has just shrouded that. And I believe that Nobunaga will protect us, in the end," Ranmaru says. He wipes away his friend's tears.

"No. Ranmaru, you don't see it, do you?" Oichi looks so sad, as if her life has become the same as his, a life with the lack of companionship. "This man who lives in this castle is not our Nobunaga. He is not the man you originally pledged to serve. My brother would not use you the way he uses you now. He would not cast me off like this, nor would he ignore my pleas... Ranmaru, come with me! Please, I beg of you. I have lost my brother, and fear that I will truly lose him forever to this war. How could I allow the loss of your life as well? You are still innocent of his ambitions... Please, please, please..." Oichi is almost on her knees, begging Ranmaru to go with her.

It kills him. He would love to run away to Aurora with Oichi. "Oichi. I... My loyalty is to Lord Nobunaga... He comes before all other people... His life is more important than mine will ever be."

"No!" Oichi grasps at his kimono as she falls to her knees, burying her face in his stomach. "Don't say things like that... Your life is just as important as his..."

"Oichi." He lifts her up, tilts her head, brushes away more tears. "Go. Go to Aurora. Do what you believe is right. I will do what I believe is right."

"You won't go with me to Aurora?" Oichi's words are empty. This war has stolen everything from them.

"No. I cannot. Lord Nobunaga is my priority."

Oichi bows her head. She takes Ranmaru's hands in hers, kisses them gently, and then hugs him tightly. She whispers to him, "I cannot force you to leave your master. Please, just be safe. Be wise, Mori Ranmaru. I will keep you in my heart, I promise. If you should change your mind, send word my way. I will meet you in the middle, lead you to Aurora."

Ranmaru's eyes widen. "Oichi, we will see each other again. Don't worry."

But the girl worries, her lips quivering. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mori Ranmaru." So impersonal, as if she's detaching herself from him.

"Oichi, no. We will meet in the middle, after this war is over. After Lord Nobunaga accomplishes what he sets out to do."

She simply smiles, but it's bittersweet. "You are my best friend, Ranmaru. Be safe." She kisses her fingertips, touches them to his lips, and then turns, leaving, disappearing into the bushes again. Ranmaru outstretches his arms, as if trying to stop her, but she's as good as gone, and he knows it. Ranmaru steels himself to walk away, feeling Dratini tighten around his leg. _It's time to go. This is your peace. Now let's go. _Dratini doesn't have to be able to speak to get the message across. Ranmaru turns away, feeling slight tears in his eyes. He swipes them away, telling himself that at least Oichi will be safe for a while. Maybe she will change her mind, but he feels that it's unlikely, if even impossible. He tries to leave the memories behind him as he walks to the Castle Dragnor.

But he fails, and so he carries her with him.

* * *

Ranmaru reaches the castle in a short amount of time. He knows this area by heart, for he's traversed the land many times, whether it be an errand for his lord, a stroll with Lady Oichi, or just a nice hike to find a comfortable spot to meditate. He slips into the castle with ease, having passed the guards uneventfully. Dratini hisses at them, spits at them, for he finds them threatening rather than helpful.

He moves about the halls just as easily as he moves about the castle grounds. His steps are so sure that they no longer echo against the high walls and ceilings. He's about to walk towards a staircase that will take him to a small equipment room (he needs a few extra items he's run out of), when the doors to his lord's throne room open, and Masakage appears.

Immediately, Ranmaru tilts his chin up, avoids eye contact and hurries past to avoid a confrontation, but of course Masakage ruins that for him. "Ranmaru!" His voice is rough, moreso than usual, so the boy turns his head, his expression firm, although neutral.

"Yes, Masakage?"

"Lord Nobunaga would like to see you." Masakage doesn't stick around to make sure Ranmaru goes into the throne room. The latter gets the feeling that Masakage has been reprimanded, but doesn't comment on it. He doesn't see the smirk that the other man bore on his exit. Instead, he changes course and steps into the throne room, bowing at the door as he always does.

Nobunaga greets him in a chilly tone. "Ranmaru."

"Lord Nobunaga," he returns, walking up to his master. "You wish to speak with me?" His voice is polite, and to some extent, there's a layer of affection somewhere beneath that polite tone.

"Yes." He elaborates no further, simply sitting back, his large hand covering his mouth in thought. His dark eyes are narrowed, focused on the boy, as if he's scrutinizing him. Ranmaru does not squirm beneath his lord's gaze. He straightens, waits for Lord Nobunaga to speak to him. His lord's silence is eerie, however. Ranmaru simply stands, waiting patiently, gazing back at the man he's devoted his life to.

It is a long silence. Nobunaga's eyes search him, as if he's trying to find a flaw within this young warrior. "Ranmaru."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tell me something."

"Anything. What do you wish to know?"

Again, this silence ensues. Nobunaga's hand cups the side of his face, his long fingers stretching up to rest against his temples. His expression becomes almost amused, which confuses Ranmaru. Even if the boy doesn't show it. Ranmaru has found that Lord Nobunaga has a funny way of intimidating people when he speaks to them. He does this very thing - gazes at them intently, searching them thoroughly. He speaks, beating around the bush as if he's a predator, toying with his prey to give it false hope. He quiets again, smirking, a devilishly attractive expression, which is what he's doing right now. Nobunaga's lips curl upward into that smirk, his dark eyes alight with amusement at his game.

"I have a very simple question for you."

Ranmaru nods. "Yes, my lord? What is it? Anything." The boy finds himself concerned, his body tensing slightly. Nobunaga speaks to his prey quite fondly, luring them in slowly, a master at his trade. The older man is enjoying toying with Ranmaru's sanity, something obvious by the continuous expression of pleasure on his face. He rises from his seat, towering over the boy, laughing to himself quietly.

"Do you, by any chance, know where my sister might be hiding?"

The question catches Ranmaru off guard, his lips parting slightly as he wants to say 'no'. But the boy, oh, he knows where the girl is. He knows where she's going. The last part of Nobunaga's game is always the clincher. _He tears his prey apart. _The warlord catches this slight hesitation, the moment of doubt that he was expecting based on Masakage's word, and takes the boy's chin roughly in his hand.

"Were you going to lie to me?"

"No, of course not, I would never-"

His grip on Ranmaru's jaw tightens slightly, but the boy knows better than to fight back. "Why are you lying now?"

"I-"

"You what?" Up to this point, Nobunaga's expression has been sickeningly pleased; now it's turned to stone. "Choose your words carefully, boy." Ranmaru feels as if the actions are more gritty, as he's the closest warrior to the warlord aside from Oichi. Yet it's also frightening, and has him shaking, for his lord has never played this game with him before.

"Your question - it surprised me, Lord Nobunaga," Ranmaru starts, gazing up at him. It's the truth, to some degree.

"I see that." He uses the boy's jaw to pull him closer so he can speak directly in his face. "But tell me the entire truth. I'm not fond of people who don't get to the point." And he laughs, the sound full and boisterous, as if he's completely enjoying himself. Ranmaru sees now what Oichi saw earlier. Nobunaga was never so cruel as he is now. This man - is it truly his lord? At the thought, Ranmaru flinches. He knows that whatever the case, he's too devoted to detach himself. He'll follow this man to the ends of the Earth, not just Ransei.

"I have seen Oichi. I know where she is going." Ranmaru says no more. He hates himself for betraying his beloved Oichi, but what is more important? His affection for Oichi, or this devotion to Lord Nobunaga? His devotion is what drives him. Nobunaga's grip slowly slackens. "She... She told me of her plan to journey to Aurora. She wishes to join the young warlord's army... To defeat you..." It feels as if Ranmaru's driven a dagger through his own heart. Everything becomes bleak and cold.

Nobunaga releases him completely, stepping back. "I did not think she would flee with such intentions." He addresses Ranmaru. "I believed she would run a while and then return to me. My own flesh and blood, betraying me... It's a novelty, isn't Ranmaru? How fickle warriors are. It's because of this legend, which is why I will not fail in my mission. It's only a matter of time before I destroy the very roots of the legend." Nobunaga's fist closes decisively.

Ranmaru stands, numb, unable to speak. He simply watches his master, who approaches him, suddenly having changed demeanor. He places a hand on the boy's shoulder, an action that restores some degree of feeling to his person. "I understand that you desire Oichi on a level above friendship. It is evident in the way you tried to protect her. But you must understand that when she betrayed me, she betrayed you. She betrayed the whole of Dragnor." Ranmaru, as much as he tries to fight it, feels the words seep into his skin, as if a shockwave has gone straight from Nobunaga's palm and into his shoulder. "And even through this, your loyalty to her remains strong. I see weakness in this, but this weakness is dismissible, so long as I know you will not be so fickle as she was. You are my closest ally, are you not? I would like to rest assured that I can continue to rely on you... Does your devotion still lie with me?"

The boy stands there, looking up into Lord Nobunaga's eyes. His expression is soft, his voice is very soothing, heavy like long-awaited sleep. It's almost intoxicating, really. Ranmaru finds that his devotion for his lord is still strong. It has not faltered, even if his own spirit is a little broken. So he nods, bowing his head, bowing entirely to Nobunaga. "Yes, Lord Nobunaga. My loyalty is forever yours." And with conviction that he knows is so terrible it's true, he says, "I would gladly give my life for your own."

* * *

So. There we go. This chapter took a lot less time to write than I thought it would! Feel free to drop a review. They all help me better my writing!

On a side note. This chapter was supposed to be more combat-esque but I got wrapped up in the last part, which made me edit the first part, and... Yeah. So, either the next chapter or the one right after will finally have combat in it! ^^' I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless.

~Peaches


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had some trouble with the other idea. Here's what I did manage to get down, and hopefully I'll be able to give the other idea the right words so that it comes across the way I would like it to. Here's chapter five! Enjoy! I had to take some creative liberties with the battles, but I do have another style to write them in mind.

Thanks to all the reviewers who have offered critique, help for future battle scenes, and everyone else who's dropped a comment or followed the story so far!

* * *

When Kunoichi and Girl, or Kid, or whatever she's being called now, reach the edge of the village, they come across two Rapidash. Both are saddled, one with a rope tied to its bridle so it can be lead. The tassels on their saddle blankets are golden-tipped and red everywhere else, but just the sight of such majestic creatures captures Girl's attention as she gazes at them. There are very few Rapidash and Ponyta in the village, as most of them are used to pull carts, which rarely come past her home. She's seen them once or twice, and on rare and special occasions when warriors ride them to town. Those are only Lord Shingen's warriors, though, and she can see why.

Kunoichi has no difficulty mounting her steed. She simply puts her foot in the stirrup, pulls herself up, and settles herself in the seat. Rapidash's flames don't leave burns upon her skin or char her hands as she strokes its neck. Even the bridle is safe from the fire. Kunoichi nods to the younger of the two fire types. "He's your ride. First thing you need to do is let him know you're friendly, so that his mane doesn't burn you," she explains. "Offer your hand."

Girl nods, extending her hand almost hesitantly. The pokemon backs up a little, but Kunoichi's got the rope in hand to prevent him from spooking. Girl doesn't step forward, simply extends her hand a little further. She smiles, trying to bring the gesture to her eyes, although it's already there. She's never been this close to such a beautiful creature before, something that unnerves her but also helps her forget the horror of what may lie ahead of her.

Rapidash snorts slightly, pawing the ground as he pins his ears back. Girl still doesn't move, standing her ground. She keeps her hand out, forcing herself to stop shaking. She knows that if she's afraid, the pokemon will be, too. After a few moments, Rapidash's ears finally prick forward, his coal black eyes soften slightly, and he cranes his neck. His breathing is especially warm, and flows forth like smoke, tickling the tips of Girl's fingers. She opens her palm, tilting it towards the pokemon, who nudges it and pulls back, as if something will happen to him when he touches it.

When nothing does, Girl's eyebrows simply go up, and Rapidash snorts and takes a few steps forward. Kunoichi slackens the rope, nodding. "Now, do you know how to mount him? It's easy, so it shouldn't be hard to do." Girl places her hand on Rapidash's muzzle to calm him first, before sliding her hands to the side of his neck. She eyes the saddle, a little unsure of herself, which is reflected in the way the horse's muscles twitch beneath her hands. She feels a little heat from his mane, even though it doesn't burn her.

"I think I have this," Girl replies, sliding her foot into the foothold. She bounces on her other foot and then does as Kunoichi did, pulling herself into the saddle. She tips to the side slightly, and the pokemon beneath her whinnies at the sudden amount of weight placed on his back. He spooks slightly, only to cause Kunoichi to tighten her hold on the rope just enough to let him know he's not going anywhere.

"Hm. Katsuyori and Nobufusa will be able to better teach you how to ride," Kunoichi remarks.

"Katsuyori and Nobufusa?"

"Two of our lord's warriors. Formal introductions will take place after you meet Lord Shingen," the experienced warrior adds. "Now, we've got to get a move on, so I'm going to untie this rope from Rapidash's bridle. There's no sense in holding your hand all the way to the castle, since no one will hold your hand when you're on the battlefield. Prepare yourself in case this guy spooks."

Girl pats Rapidash's neck, leaning down slightly to murmur, "You're not going to spook, are you?" The pokemon's ears tilt back slightly, as if it understands what his rider is saying. He bows his head slightly, the fire emanating from his neck and hindquarters brighter than the sun. Kunoichi leans over, undoing the rope with expert fingers, which makes Girl think that she's had so much training. She admires the woman, who seems to have all the confidence in the world and more. Kunoichi glances up only once, sliding the rope into a small pack on the side of her belt, before taking hold of the reins.

"Just follow after me. I'll go at an easy pace for the first mile or so, but after that I expect you to keep up. Understand?"

Kunoichi doesn't give Girl time to answer; she simply guides her steed around and trots off. Girl takes hold of the reins and does the same, although her movements aren't as smooth as Kunoichi's. Rapidash trots along after the other of his type, his breathing in sync with his hoof beats. The four carry on, moving at a quick pace. Girl wonders what Kunoichi considers fast, as this is a little too fast for her liking, although she doesn't say so. She figures that she'll have to get used to riding around, especially if Shingen sends her out as he did Kunoichi.

They don't speak. The only sounds are that of hooves against dirt, and the only light is that of the horses' manes and tails. On horseback, however, things seem to go by faster. The red rocks rush by, and as they get closer and closer to the kingdom, the markings on the rocks seem to become more prominent. Kunoichi is slowly but steadily heightening the pace, to the point that as she rounds a corner she leaves Girl in a cloud of dust. Rapidash ducks his head and barrels through it, seemingly afraid of being unable to see, even if for a short amount of time.

Kunoichi calls over her shoulder, "We're about a quarter of the way there. We're about to pass through a string of villages, so just stay behind me and don't stop!" She flicks the reins and her pokemon gallops faster, the fiery red tail streaming out behind them like a banner announcing their importance, but it's also a very striking sight. Girl copies Kunoichi's movements, flicking the reins to speed Rapidash up. His mane streams out behind him, causing Girl to lean back slightly. She feels not a single burn, nor does she feel heat anymore. _It seems he's settled down... _His calm in turn calms her, even if for a few moments.

They come upon a village, one that is a little bit more put together than her home. People come out from their homes when they hear the hoof beats, some with young children on their hips and others old men who wave, unable to keep the smile from their faces at the sight of their lord's warriors. Some people call out to them, yet the one thing that they all have in common is that they are all very proud, from young girls to the old men. All are filled with some sense of hope to see the warriors riding off to Castle Terrerra, and so they feel safe.

Girl's stomach stirs at the calls as she leans forward, hiding a small smile. For the first time since she first received Lord Shingen's request, she is proud to be a warrior. She is proud to be _Shingen's _warrior. She has never met him, yet she feels that she's already devoted to him. Her mother's words ring in her ears, drowning out the fading voices around her as they disappear from the villagers' sights.

_'With your life, you must do this.' _

* * *

For hours, they ride. It is dark, and nothing can be seen for miles around them, although most people of Terrerra find safety amongst the rock walls. There are hardly any forests here; trees only manage to survive in the upper areas of the mountains, which line the edges of the kingdom. Cranidos manages to maintain a steady pace a few feet in front of Girl, who is awake only because her mind will not quiet down.

After so long a time of riding and Girl letting her thoughts wander to distract herself from the soreness of her legs, knees, and arms, Kunoichi pulls in the reins, giving Rapidash the cue to halt. The stop is very graceful - at least for Kunoichi anyway. Girl practically goes sliding out of the saddle, only managing to keep herself in using the stirrups. Her arms are wrapped around Rapidash's neck awkwardly, but it suffices.

"Why have we stopped?" Girl asks, pulling herself back into the saddle.

"It's almost midnight. We're almost there, at least a third of the way. I'm sure of it."

Cranidos paces around to familiarize himself with the surrounding rocks. He's never been this far out from Girl's village, so the experience is fresh for him. He sniffs at the air interestedly as Kunoichi and Girl catch their breath. Neither of the two fire types has even broken a sweat. Their expendability made them excellent war horses, since they could gallop for miles and miles without tiring.

"We should keep going then, shouldn't we?" The wind that brushes across her flushed cheeks is warm, even despite the way the night has cooled the air.

Kunoichi looks around, her brow furrowing. "Yes, but I thought I heard something, coming from the north, where we're headed. And do you see how the sky has blackened? The air is thicker, isn't it? You must feel it, kid." Girl shakes her head. She only feels the sticky humidity, sand stinging in between her loosened bandages; she sees the black sky as the product of the new moon. Kunoichi points skyward, squinting slightly. "Look there. There are no stars."

Girl looks up to the sky, frowning. "What do you mean? Stars don't just disappear. We're probably just in a spot where we can't see them."

Kunoichi looks over at Girl. "We've been able to see the stars this entire time. You don't smell that?" She wrinkles her nose slightly.

"Smell what...?" Girl pauses a moment, waits for a smell to penetrate her senses. And it doesn't take long, as she gets a whiff of smoke. "Smoke? Is that it?"

"That's what I thought, too," Kunoichi replies. Rapidash shifts beneath her, pawing the ground restlessly. "Look at the sky again."

Again, Girl looks up, squinting as she tries to see. A few stars have poked through the night, but they quickly disappear again. "Could it be clouds?" She already knows the answer though, just by the look on her partner's face. Kunoichi's eyes have widened, her jaw has set, and her expression is hard. "It's smoke, isn't it? Kunoichi? Does that mean...?"

"Yes. The rumors were true, and we have to go _now_!" With that, she spurs her horse forward, followed by Girl. The smell becomes rancid as they gallop on, the smoke thickening above their heads. Soon that very smell is no longer that of smoke, but of something worse, something Kunoichi fears she might come across at the borders of her lord's castle: fire.

The pokemon lay on, their breathing and hoof beats echoing off the walls as the sounds of war ring through the night. They burst around corners, Kunoichi bent forward, flicking the reins and pushing Rapidash as hard as it can run. Girl barely manages not to knock her horse out from beneath her, taking turns so sharply that Rapidash almost loses his footing once or twice.

They break around a sharp rock covered from top to bottom with special markings, the imposing structure that is Castle Terrerra coming into view, and everything seems to stop for a moment, the world simply becoming a blur around them as they rush towards the castle. Girl gazes up at it, hearing nothing, simply in awe, and the fact that the eastern tower is ablaze with orange flames, which lick up at the dark sky, slowly engulfing the tower, seems to make the moment all the more surreal.

What snaps her out of her trance is the sound of Kunoichi's war cry as she charges head-on into the fray of clashing warriors. Girl has no time to stop Rapidash, who blindly follows Kunoichi's mount, as if his life depended on it. He weaves through the battling warriors, trampling over anyone who gets in his way. She pulls back on his reins, causing him to rear up. She feels herself sliding from the saddle, and desperately claws at the reins, but she only pulls him down with her. Rapidash lands on his back, catching her wrist in the tangled reins, and when he jerks back to his feet, the crack that follows makes her sick.

Her hand comes free through some concerted effort, as Rapidash is jerking his head madly, and when he's free he bolts, leaving Girl in the middle of a warzone with no weapons. She presses herself flat on the ground as a ball of fire shoots across the sky, while she looks around frantically for Cranidos. Where is he? She pushes herself onto her hands and knees, scrambling on all fours to get to a more open part of the rocky terrain. Cranidos is nowhere in sight, to her dismay, so she crawls towards the nearest weapon she can get her hands on.

It's a very beaten up sword, but it's better than nothing. She pulls herself together, standing up, only to bolt. She stays to the sides, the edges where there is less fighting, looking around for Cranidos. What if something's happened to him? She lost sight of him when they came upon this mess of a battle. The sound of clashing swords around her, blades slicing through the air, is just as surreal as seeing the castle for the first time.

From the side she feels a sharp pain, although it's not so much of a slice as it is a strike. Her body collides with a nearby rock, the wind knocked from her lungs as the sword clatters to her feet. She glances over through the blur of pain to see another warrior closing in on her with her sword raised. Her eyes widen as she drops to her knees, gripping the hilt of the sword to make a desperate swing at her assailant's legs. The girl nimbly avoids the attack, raising her sword higher above her head to deliver the killing blow. _Is this the end? Have I really failed so soon? _

Girl pulls the sword up above her own head with as much strength as she has, blocking the blow, although the blades come terribly close to cracking her skull. She pushes upward, managing to fend the opposing warrior off if for but a moment. She clambers to her knees, bandages tearing and all, blood staining the already ashen sand. The enemy warrior recovers quickly, using her foot to kick Girl down again. She hits the hard ground with a thud, her sword clattering away from her as the hot sand burns against her skin.

"Cranidos!" she coughs on her words, rolling over to avoid a strike.

"Stay still, would you?" the enemy grunts, lifting the sword over her head again. Girl turns over again, reaching for her assailant's foot with both hands, trashed wrist and all, to grip her ankle and jerk it forward. The enemy falls flat, the sword clinking against the nearby rock as she crashes to the ground, armor pulling her down. Girl doesn't wish to stay and fight; she closes her eyes from the pain but uses the rock to pull her weight off the ground.

Girl makes a break for it, grabbing the sword again to drag it with her. She holds the hilt with her now-numb hand, cupping her good hand around it for some support. She needs a lighter weapon, she thinks, although she sees none in her immediate path. Girl calls out to Cranidos again, refusing to stop searching for him. She's got to find him, got to keep him safe. They grew up together, after all, and she doesn't think she'll keep with the cause if she loses the rock pokemon in the first battle.

"Cranidos!" she shouts, hoisting her blade up to meet an oncoming sword. Unable to feel her hand, her grip wavers, and the enemy overpowers her quickly. She finds herself on the ground again, although this time she's kicking and fighting, dragging the sword's tip through the sand as she makes a desperate slice at the warrior's knees. He's not as nimble as the girl before him, and takes the hit, gritting his teeth at the pain.

He sticks his sword in the sand beside her head, allowing his pokemon to do its job. A small psychic type appears, a Ralts, and presses its small hands together, bowing its head as it prepares its confusion attack.

Girl makes one last effort to find her pokemon, calling out as loud as she can. "Cranidos!" She fears that the rock type won't hear her, and it's not long after that her fears are realized. Cranidos does not come running through the smoke and clashing weapons to aid her. She wants very much to lie down and give up, but the thought of dying on the very first go around keeps her from doing just that. She lurches forward, tackling Ralts beneath her, causing the pokemon to lose its focus and squeal desperately. She tucks it against her chest, rolling over onto her back as she gazes up at the warrior.

His eyes are alight with fury as he pulls his sword from the sand, a slow, meticulous movement to frighten the younger warrior on the ground before him. She simply holds the struggling Ralts above her, scooting backwards a bit as sand grinds against her skin uncomfortably. The warrior holds his sword abdomen level, his hands gripping the hilt firmly as he steps towards her, his eyes narrowed.

She still holds the Ralts, the moments passing in an agonizing way. He simply stalks her, wondering how he can deliver a blow without harming his pokemon. "Put her down, now," he orders, circling her like a wild Mandibuzz. His eyes spark with his fury as he tries to mask it, his voice neutral even when his eyes betray him.

"And leave myself defenseless?" she retorts, her voice shaking. "Not a chance."

He growls, "Everyone is fair game during a war."

"Then so is Ralts!" She scuttles backwards again, still clutching the pokemon tight to her chest as the warrior lets out a cry, swiping at her knees as she did to him. She feels the tip of the sword slice her already bloody flesh, and as much as it hurts, she vehemently refuses to die without Cranidos beside her. He takes another swipe, catching her skin again as she turns to climb to her feet. It slows her down, although not enough to stop her from bolting. She slips through the mess, the warrior chasing after her. He's faster than she is, but the throng of warriors is so thick that she manages to get distance between them.

Her knees, which crack every time they bend too far, finally give out on her, and she collapses into the sand, keeping a tight grip on Ralts. She tries to crawl forward, desperately, the sound of blades and pokemon cries surrounding her in a blanket of noise and movement. Before she can move any further, something cuts across her back, the pain blindingly intense. She collapses into the sand as Ralts squirms from beneath her, the world plunging into darkness as her head hits the hard ground.

* * *

Tough chapter to write, since I wasn't sure how to go about writing it. At least now I have a good idea of what to do with the next couple of chapters!

Feel free to drop a comment - all of them are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~Peaches


	6. Chapter 6

Well this has been sitting in my document manager for quite some time now, about half finished. So here is the finished product of chapter six! It was originally supposed to be a lot different but I have a different plan for the next chapter. Thank you so much to all the wonderful readers, reviewers, and subscribers! It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying my fic. :) Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

She wakes up screaming.

The sound echoes through the camp, scaring away any Archen that are nesting among the grounds and the castle towers. She sits up, only long enough to let the scream pass, and then she drops back onto the cot, pain shooting through her back, knees, and arms. Her head throbs at the sound of her own strangled cry, but it's the only scream that she can manage. She simply lies there, breathing heavily and drenched with sweat.

A wet cloth is placed against her forehead, and once her vision clears enough so that she can make out more than shapes, a slender maid is leaning over her. Her large brown eyes are tired, yet still all the more soothing, and her hands are very cold, despite the heat Girl can feel emanating from the warm wind outside the tent. She doesn't speak, as the feeling of nausea has not quite left her body yet. Every few minutes her stomach heaves, although slowly the sensation, along with the pain in her limbs, becomes bearable.

She looks around in a daze, taking in the sights around her for a little while. Through the pain, every sense is heightened; she can smell the hot, stale air of wounded bodies, feel every drop of sweat sliding down her skin, taste the dirt on her tongue, see the dinge on the walls of the tent, and hear the sounds of moving people outside. The sounds burn her like a hot iron; oh, how she wishes to be up and moving around, anything away from this stationary, sensuous spot she's in now.

The maid continues to daub at her hot, leathery skin. "You took a nice little slice to the back, now didn't you, child?" She's talking more to herself than to Girl, who cannot even begin to find the words she needs to express her confusion. Did she survive? Or is this all a dream? She can't tell, as things have faded slightly, although all senses remain alert and work overtime.

Finally, she lifts her hand, places it to her cheek, and breathes out. The air brushes her hand, sending chills up and down her spine. The small gesture is enough to let Girl know that she really is alive, and that the hellish battle wasn't her last. She rubs her cheek, continuing to breathe slowly, trying to calm her shaky body. She begins to go over the night's events, but everything blurs together and seems to worsen her pain, so she gives up and lets her mind wander.

The maid has her drink a little water, which is heavenly for her sore throat. She lifts one arm and drapes it over her eyes, the sweat burning as bad as the sand. She listens to her own breathing and the maid's, trying to muster up whatever speech she has in her to ask the maid what exactly happened. It takes a while, and when she regains her voice, it's quiet and shaky.

"What happened?"

"A psycho cut, that's what."

"Psycho cut?" She's heard the name before, even though she's never seen the move used on a person.

"Yes. One of Kenshin's warriors. Right across your back; it knocked you out cold, enough so that you looked dead. You hit your head hard, but you should be all right. There are other warriors whose lots are worse than yours, child," the maid explains, tending to some small cuts on her chin. Whose lots are worse than yours, Girl thinks to herself. Death, she wonders? She shudders at the thought, and the very gesture sends a tough bout of pain through her back. She winces and whimpers, but breathes easily when the pain quickly subsides.

"And what of Kunoichi?"

"Lady Kunoichi? She's hurt, bruised very badly and beaten." The maid runs the cloth over her forehead gently, her icy fingertips grazing Girl's skin. "But she's safe and sound; our lord made sure of that. He takes care of his warriors, you know. In fact, he ordered us to search the field for any survivors, which is how we found you. He's going around to the tents now, visiting his army."

Girl laughs once, smiling slightly. "This is a wonderful way... For Lord Shingen to meet me, isn't it?"

"There isn't any need to worry. If he requested your presence in his army, it won't matter how you come to him. He treats us all like his own, child."

A comfortable silence follows, and as much as Girl tries to think over what the meeting may be like, her brain is fried, and the thoughts just increase the throb behind her headache. It lasts a few moments, the silence, and those few moments are golden. That's all they are, though - moments, and moments are fleeting, as the flap of the tent is flung open and a battered woman marches in.

Girl lifts her arm to look at her guest, a smile lighting up her face when she sees Kunoichi. "Kunoichi!" She tries to sit up, only to fall back down, wincing from the pain.

Kunoichi stops beside the cot as Girl looks up at her, taking in her appearances. Bruises decorate her skin, while rust-red stains are scattered across her clothes. Her lip is busted, her skin freshly scarred, and she has a slight limp, something she seems to ignore, although the irritation hides behind her eyes. She looks down at the recruit, who after being tossed into battle, looks good. If one can consider beaten 'good'.

"How is she?" Kunoichi addresses the maid, as if Girl hasn't said a word.

"I'm all right," she says, which Kunoichi ignores, her lips pursed as she waits for the maid to speak.

"She should be fine, Lady Kunoichi. The worst of her injuries is her back, but even that should start to heal within a few days."

"And she can walk?"

"Yes."

"What of her head? It's bandaged, I see."

"She hit it hard when she fell."

Kunoichi turns to look down at Girl. "Do you feel fuzzy?"

"A little," Girl replies, resting her forearm against her forehead.

Kunoichi folds her arms, her lips pressing together even harder than before. She scrutinizes what she sees before her, although something along the lines of guilt and frustration dances behind her eyes like fire. She stands in silence, words having left her, something which infects even Girl, who can't think of anything to say to her guide and fellow warrior.

The maid begins to toss away soiled bandages. Kunoichi paces for a moment or two, arms still folded, a stained knife at her hip. Girl clears her throat, which hurts, although it's bearable as she opens her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a raised hand from Kunoichi.

"Next time? I need you to keep up with me, all right?" Kunoichi's voice shakes. "Sometimes I wonder why we bring kids out here, kids who don't know how to fight or what they're supposed to do with themselves. So just keep up, okay? And don't say anything."

"Kunoichi, it's-"

"_Don't_. Keep up, all right?"

"But-"

"All right?" She stresses the words. Kunoichi will never understand why children are thrust into battle this way.

"All right," Girl sighs, her forearm at her forehead as she looks up at the woman with glossy eyes.

Kunoichi nods. "Good." She pulls the knife from her hip and orders Girl to outstretch her hand. "Take this. It's not a good enough weapon to fight with, but at least it's enough to defend yourself next time. Psycho cuts are nasty things to deal with and it will scar you forever. Understood?" Girl nods, taking the knife and holding it between two leather palms. "I have to go and check on other warriors. Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay."

The two warriors fall to silence for a few moments, as if Kunoichi is debating whether or not to leave. She hasn't fulfilled her task - yes, she's brought the kid to the castle, but she hasn't been introduced to Shingen yet. Her brow knits together, a frown highlighting her lips, stretching all the way to her dark eyes, which are worn from the previous battle. But the thought that this is just a kid, just a child still haunts Kunoichi. She can't let this raggedy piece of meat go out on her own again. It almost got her killed last time.

Kunoichi sighs, taking Girl's wrist between her slender fingers. "Stand up. I have to take you to Lord Shingen now."

Girl sets the knife aside, allowing Kunoichi to pull her up, wincing for the umpteenth time. She squeezes Kunoichi's hand as she swings her legs over the side of the cot, which look mangled but seem to be strong enough to support her weight. The older woman pulls her to her feet, beginning to release Girl from her grip when the younger one stumbles, grasping her shoulder for support. Kunoichi's eyes widen slightly as she straightens up to offer a little extra so that Girl can right herself on her feet. _This girl... She's really reliant on me, isn't she? _Kunoichi's impatience and dissatisfaction dissipates as she steadies the kid.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly, letting Kunoichi go. Girl feels the sand beneath her feet, an unwelcome feeling. It stings her feet. "Where are my boots...?"

"The maid threw them out. They were torn to pieces, kid. We have to give you new ones anyway," Kunoichi replies, clearing her throat.

_They weren't any good anyway. _Girl tries to rationalize about the boots, but those were her sister's boots. She brushes it off, trying not to let the sadness well up in her throat and under her eyes, but it takes more effort than it's worth. Kunoichi waits for Girl to get herself right on her feet, before she grips her elbow. She doesn't want to baby Girl, but she doesn't need the kid to fall flat on her face, either.

"I thought Lord Shingen was coming around to the tents?"

Kunoichi pushes aside the tent flap. "He is. But my task included delivering you to him."

Girl nods, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. The sky over Terrerra is a cloudless blue, stretching out endlessly above them. That blue sky is almost ignorant to the blood that had been shed the night before, but maybe it is a good omen. The two warriors step into the sunlight, which bakes the sand below their feet, and together they start off to find their lord.

"How is the Rapidash?" Girl questions, rubbing her fingertips over her bandaged wrist.

Kunoichi keeps looking straight ahead, eyes cast out over the battlefield. "Who knows? May have been a casualty." Her voice is so quiet that Girl can hardly hear her.

"A casualty?" Her eyes widen slightly, but she chastises herself. Casualties will become a common thing for her now. Nothing should surprise her anymore.

"Yes." Kunoichi glances down at the kid. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're thin for a girl your age."

"Terrerra is dry. My mother feeds us enough so that we have just that - enough. Never more."

"You live on rations?"

Girl looks down at the sand. "I wouldn't say that. She does what she can so that we can survive. The war impacts every corner of every kingdom, Lady Kunoichi. Our warriors have to eat. So there isn't always enough to go around. Things have always been this way."

Kunoichi looks out ahead of her again. "Tell Lord Shingen. That's something he'll want to know."

Girl nods as her companion's grip slackens and releases her elbow. They walk in silence now, a comfortable silence. Neither of them focus in on the battlefield as they walk, simply focusing on finding their lord. Kunoichi has been a warrior long enough that it never takes her long to find him, though, and within minutes she's stopped in front of a small tent similar to the one in which Girl was housed.

"I'm surprised he fits in these small things," Kunoichi mumbles to herself.

Girl smiles at the remark, thinking that Kunoichi is exaggerating a bit. But then again, everyone says that about Shingen. She sees his silhouette inside the tent and realizes that she is truly about to meet the warlord of Terrerra. And as she waits, a lot of things run through her mind, some just sensations like the sand beneath her feet - she remembers how much it really burns - and then there are the serious thoughts.

She wonders how she is supposed to greet him. Is she supposed to wait for him to address her? Or is she supposed to fall on one knee, or both, and bow. Or should she just bow? She almost doesn't believe that this moment has arrived. The journey here seems like it happened a lifetime ago, even though it was only last night. Quickly she casts her eyes to Kunoichi, stopping herself from reaching out to the woman. A striking thought that she may be dead crosses her, but she pushes it aside. She would know if she was dead.

Girl tries to quiet herself. She doesn't want to seem nervous and scattered, because those are qualities a warrior shouldn't have. But this change has happened so fast, that she's not sure quite how to carry herself right now. Her mind leaps forward trying to collect itself, although in doing so she gets herself more scattered and less at ease.

The flap of the tent opens and Kunoichi touches Girl's shoulder, sending her one glance, before quickly bowing. "My lord."

Girl's eyes widen as she follows her companion's lead, bowing as Takeda Shingen steps out of the tent.

"Lady Kunoichi!" His voice is like an earthquake, and Girl swears she hears the Archen fly from the towers as if they've been startled. _He could be so loud as to raise the dead... _Kunoichi straightens and smiles, the most sincere smile Girl has ever seen on anyone's face, and as she herself straightens she is left speechless at the sight of the warlord.

"Lord Shingen," Kunoichi greets. The two have already spoken, enough for Shingen to know that Kunoichi's injuries aren't mortal and that she survived the battle nearly unscathed, compared to some other fights they've been in.

Shingen opens his palm to the girl beside his trusted warrior. "Is this the warrior I sent you for?"

Kunoichi nods, turning towards her, taking her shoulder. Girl is pushed forward, not roughly, but it jolts her a little. "Yes. This is... This is the girl."

Shingen catches her hesitation, but casts it aside, although there is something akin to curiosity hiding behind his eyes. He looks down at her, smiling widely, which surprises Girl. "Are you Kotone and Heihachi's child?"

Girl is caught off guard by this question. She doesn't expect the warlord to know something so personal, to address her parents as if he knows them; and she rarely hears her father called by his name, Heihachi. She nods, catches herself, and answers. "Yes, Lord Shingen." She would like to ask how he knows them - of course he would know her father, but she didn't expect him to know him that intimately. But she buries the question.

Shingen laughs boisterously, like he remembers her parents fondly. "How is Kotone?"

"She is tired. Healthy, but very, very tired," Girl replies.

"And what of your grandfather?"

"He is well. If you saw him again, I'm sure you would think that he hasn't changed at all."

Shingen laughed again, his hands resting on his sides. "And you, my child?"

"Painfully aware of the battle that took place last night."

The warlord is yet again amused. Girl understands what people mean when they say he is lively, that nothing can seem to dampen his spirits. "That was an unexpected assault on our kingdom by Kenshin of Illusio. But it must have been a wonderful way to introduce you to the army - you have already had your first taste of battle."

Girl nods. "It wasn't the introduction that I expected."

"Those are the types of introductions that we have to be prepared for. In time, you will learn to expect such things, as in times like these, nothing ever seems to go exactly right," Shingen says, nodding. "Now, what is your name?"

Kunoichi looks between her lord and the young warrior. "She hasn't told me her name. I've been calling her Kid, but her family calls her Girl. I-" Shingen holds up a hand to stop her.

"Let the child speak."

Girl stands, hands limp at her sides. What is she to say? "Whatever you deem an acceptable name will do just fine. I mean no disrespect..."

Kunoichi's cheeks turn red with a white heat and she's about to say something when Shingen again stops her. "You have a name. What is it?"

_I can't say... It's practically a curse word for us to say... _She swallows. "My mother - Kotone... She has never called me by a proper name."

Shingen is taken aback. "I did not doubt Kunoichi, but I wanted to hear it from your own mouth. Surely you have a name."

"Yes. But only my father has ever used it."

Kunoichi doesn't understand why Girl is being so stubborn, but Shingen believes that he knows. He looks to Kunoichi, giving her a small sign to leave him with the young warrior for a few moments. The woman is surprised, although she does understand that her lord knows something that she doesn't, so she takes her leave quickly.

Shingen reaches out with his hand to place it on the girl's shoulder. It's heavy and rocks her, thick like the branches of an oak. "Heihachi chose your name."

Girl nods. She hasn't heard her father's name used so frequently. "Yes."

Shingen knows for sure that this is it. "Your father has been gone a long time."

"I don't remember his face anymore." She doesn't remember him anymore. It has been so long, and her mother has done so much to erase him from their life. She resents her mother for it, but feels ashamed of herself for that.

Before him, there stands the example of what his kingdom has become. Every warrior he speaks to has lost so much from this civil war, that it disgusts Shingen and makes him crazy. "There will be nothing left of Terrerra when this war is over," Shingen says, squeezing her shoulder. "But for you to hide the name your father gave you would be a disgrace, especially since you have taken to his path. I believe that he would want you to use it instead of remaining a nameless face."

"And disobey my mother?" Girl is torn, although she understands Shingen's words.

"It is not disobedience. Your mother is simply afraid to be attached again."

Girl stands there, faced with the dilemma. She has grown tired of being the nameless face Shingen speaks about. She loves her mother, but cannot stand the idea that her mother has gone so far as to treat her name like a curse word. And the last thing she wants is to disgrace her father. All she has ever wanted is to show that she has his honor.

"My name is Chiyo."

* * *

Comments, critique, questions - anything of the like are welcome. :) All reviews are appreciated~

~Peaches


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers (yes, all of you! Your reviews are greatly appreciated :) ) and readers who have followed this story so far. I had a case of writer's block for this chapter, and it may seem a bit confusing, but it will be cleared up with the next chapters. So, enjoy! All reviews are welcome, and I read all of them. Critique, thoughts, comments, anything is welcome!

* * *

Shingen smiles, an expression that stretches from ear to ear and lights up his eyes. "Chiyo! Do you bring with you a pokemon? I can't imagine that the horse Lady Kunoichi took along with her was your only pokemon." That's when Girl remembers the battle from the night before, and the thought of losing Cranidos twists her stomach into knots.

"My pokemon-" Her words stop there as she looks over her shoulder, finally allowing her eyes to settle on the battlefield. The shadows of Mandibuzz dance across the sandy floor, littered with ruined weapons and ruined bodies. Whoever hasn't been pulled from the field will either wither in the heat or be left for the vulture pokemon, something that leaves a hollowness inside of Chiyo.

"What of your pokemon?" Shingen asks, casting his eyes to the battlefield. He wonders if the girl has already lost her partner.

"I lost him last night," she answers, scanning the field. "I don't know what happened to him - whether or not he's alive or..."

Before she has a chance to continue, Shingen has spun her around by the shoulders, directing her towards the field. While he is sorry to bring a child to war, he will not hesitate to show her the carnage a battle can leave behind. "Go and look for him among the others. We have been fortunate enough to find people and pokemon alive," her lord says.

She turns to him to bow respectfully, before bolting into the sea of nameless faces and vulture shadows. Chiyo examines everyone she comes across, her eyes touching each person or pokemon before she moves on. She rushes, but tries not to step on anyone or cut her foot on a blade - she wishes she had her sister's boots - and ducks from the occasional swoop of the Mandibuzz.

Something draws her towards a boulder - what it is, she doesn't know, but it is a powerful feeling.

Her heart skips a beat when she hears sand being shuffled around behind the rock, and without thought she runs towards it, clattering around it, Cranidos' name escaping her lips. But she meets the rearing hooves of a horse, and barely has enough time to stop herself from colliding with it. That, and its reins are caught and tangled, pulling it down towards the rock.

The horse's head meets the sand, hooves skidding out from beneath it helplessly, and it lays there whinnying. To Chiyo, the sound is like screaming, so she freezes in her spot as her body shakes from the shock. But in a moment, Rapidash is quieted, and lays its head in the sand, wild eyes ablaze as smoke erupts from its nostrils. His belly is bruised and his hooves are in bad condition.

Chiyo breaks from her position, her hand cupping her wrist as she gazes down at the horse. _Is this the same Rapidash...? _She stretches out a hand, kneeling slowly beside the fallen horse. "Do you remember me?" she speaks shakily. Rapidash's nose jerks up and hits her palm, causing her to pull away, but quickly she returns her hand to its position. "Do you remember me?" she repeats.

Rapidash's coal black eyes look up to her, smoke still erupting from his nostrils, although he does not jerk away this time. Instead, he puts his nose in her palm, as if he remembers her, and something like a shock emanates through her fingertips, resonating in her palm. Rapidash drops his head to the sand, a small cloud of dust scattering upwards as Chiyo thinks to herself, _So it is Rapidash. _She gently reaches to untangle his reins, moving slowly so as not to spook him.

When she has his reins full untangled and off of his head, he lifts himself up so that at least his neck and head are upright. The flames are dim, like a burnt out star, but he is alive. They are both alive. Chiyo strokes his nose, her palm tingling from the earlier shock.

"The gods must be with us both, Rapidash," she says. The pokemon snorts as if to agree, before clattering to his feet, causing the girl to move backwards quickly so as not to be trampled, although something tells her no harm will come to her. Rapidash lowers his head to nudge her shoulder, his eyes sharply meeting hers. Something inside her stirs, deep within, and as she stands she touches his neck with a sweaty palm. A warmth, sweeter than the heat of the desert but still hotter replaces the tingling feeling in her palm. She has never felt this feeling before, this feeling of euphoria and perfect reassurance, as if the planets have aligned and the world has stopped moving, and even then, words fail the feeling. For a moment, there is nothing but her, the horse, and the desert.

The moment flees shortly thereafter, but Chiyo is changed by it. She feels the tinge of confusion at the feeling - what is it? Rapidash snorts, unmoving, the only sign of life in him the movement of his sides. But his flames glow a little brighter and his hide has stopped quivering.

"Something to ask Lady Kunoichi about?" Chiyo asks aloud. She turns to walk back into the field, to search for Cranidos, hearing the trod of Rapidash's hooves behind her. All across her search of the sandy canvas, the fire type follows two steps behind, stopping when Chiyo stops, and the girl herself is more at ease, despite her fear of not finding Cranidos.

She doesn't know how long she's searched for, but by the height of the sun in the sky, she guesses that it's noon. Her head is pounding as she shields her eyes from the light, looking around her. The sight has slowly become unbearable, and she contemplates returning to the tents to find Kunoichi or Lord Shingen. But she cannot leave the field without Cranidos.

Rapidash waits steadily, watching as Chiyo turns to him to survey him. She weighs the consequences of continuing the search for Cranidos against finding him, not wanting to abandon him, but the horse before her needs to be taken care of, as does she herself. And in all of this, she wishes she was five again, so that her mother could make the decisions for her. Looking around, she realizes that she has a lot of growing up to do in a very short amount of time. There will be no room for indecision or tears here.

"Let's go back to the tents," she says finally, touching the horse's neck. Without waiting for another word, he trots on, and as Chiyo follows, she feels the stark realization that one part of her life is over, and she has to let that part go.

* * *

Ranmaru drags the limp body away from the site, into the surrounding woods. His clothes are tainted with the hue of blood, there are bags beneath his eyes, and his hands are dirty. Dratini slinks after him, keen eyes never leaving his master's face. The boy, who feels like just that - a boy, lets go of the shoulder plates, which are dented.

He kneels beside the warrior, brushing some dirt from the man's breast plate. The warrior's face is bruised badly, his helmet crushed on one side, and his hands are cold. They lay limp on his stomach, a line of burgundy trickling from the side of his mouth. It is the site of a badly beaten and brutalized Masakage, the warrior he could not stand, who ratted him out to Nobunaga about his contact with Oichi. But Ranmaru, looking upon him now, never wanted this.

Masakage does not move. His chest does not rise and fall with the breath of life, and his eyes do not open to see the endless sky stretching out above him. Ranmaru pities his fellow warrior, and feels compelled to stay beside him for a few minutes, so that he will not be alone in death. The boy settles beside him, his hands settling gently in the dirt, his legs crossed.

"Masakage," he says with a sigh. There are so many things he wishes to say to the man. How could he think that he would get away with betraying Lord Nobunaga? How could he think that Lady No would ever return his affections? Why would he do this? For what cause? To die and leave his wife and child behind, for them to hear what happened from the mouth of another?

But his questions settle on the wind, and through everything, Ranmaru feels that Masakage's spirit has not left this place yet. He lifts his watery eyes, which have lost their clarity, to look about the clearing. The leaves whistle with the wind, a wind that blows his ponytail up along with the frays of his clothing. Emotion strikes him hard, his eyes clouding as he wipes a hand caked with dirt across his forehead.

_Am I tired? _He questions his sanity, but dismisses it quickly as Dratini settles in his lap.

"He deserves a proper burial," Ranmaru says quietly. "How can I leave his body out like this?" Dratini looks up at him with coal black eyes, which shine, despite his pokemon's own weariness.

As he moves to stand, he hears a whisper in the leaves. Ranmaru turns his head, seeing nothing, and returning to look at the body of Masakage. And there kneeling beside the body is a ghost, a wisp of light, enough to make Dratini slither away into the brush and the boy stagger back.

"Masakage?" he stammers.

The clearest pair of eyes he has ever seen look back at him. "Leave me," his mouth moves, but the leaves do the talking. "Leave my body to its fate."

"Masakage..." Ranmaru falls backwards, his knees coming up as he moves back. The entity is not in armor, but instead in regular clothing, as if Masakage has accepted his death and has moved past it.

"Leave my body to its fate..." There is no doubt in the way the wind moves, only doing so when the spirit desires to speak.

Ranmaru does not know what to say, although he nods. And with the subtle confirmation, a gust of wind enough to cause the boy's eyes to water passes through the clearing, taking the wisp that he believes was Masakage away with it. Ranmaru sits, unmoving, in the dirt, and before something else can happen, he has leapt to his feet and taken off into the trees.

He will honor Masakage's desire.


End file.
